


Who Needs A Heart Knot?!

by PaisleyTrash



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Higgins needs a hug, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rimming, Smut, mentions of broken bones, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyTrash/pseuds/PaisleyTrash
Summary: Higgins likes Liam. Liam likes Higgins. They like each other, and it's nobody's business. So really, who needs a heart knot?
Relationships: Albert/Gust (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Remington, Male Builder/Higgins (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Falling for You... Literally

Liam had woken up late, quickly dressed, and rushed into town like a bat out of hell. 

Knowing that there was no way he would beat his rival to the commissions board, but he could at least try to get one of the better ones. 

Liam made his way through the doors and stopped. 

Higgins was standing at the commissions board, his normal ridged Demeanor had relaxed. His shoulders and face held no intensity. 

Relaxed, loose. Was Higgins always this good looking?

Liam felt his face flush. Okay, he had noticed that Higgins _his type, and that maybe he found his bullheaded attitude endearing._

_But he did not have a crush on that weasel! The man who stole his first commission from under his nose, who’s accused him of stealing, who was, in general, a disrespectful ass to him._

_But he also saw the lighter side of him. The man smiled when he finally caught a fish during the fishing day. When he came out of the ruins with a full bag of ore victorious. That little whoop he let out when he figured out why one of his furnaces stopped working._

_Higgins was adorable._

**OKAY** Liam may have a tiny crush on the man... 

But regardless the man was insufferable.

Liam grabbed a commission off the board before heading back towards his workshop. He worked for a while setting up his cutters and furnaces to run while he was gone. He filled his thermos and grabbed some dried fruit before heading into the ruins. 

Liam had been underground for a few hours and was about to head out when he heard a familiar voice filter from somewhere far deeper in the ruin. Liam drew closer and immediately recognized Higgins' smug drawl. 

_What is he saying? Is he calling for help?_

Liam kept walking, only to trip over a rock and plummet down into a pit. He knocked his head on a rock and passed out. 

Higgins heard something fall with a dull thud behind him. He turned and realized with horror that his rival had fallen into the same pit he had dug himself into. 

Please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead. Higgins reached a shaking hand and pressed two fingers to Liam’s neck, finding a strong pulse.

_He’s alive._

Higgins pulled the jet pack off of Liam’s unconscious body, looking it over. 

It’s destroyed. Completely irreparable.

He turned Liam over inspecting him. His arm most certainly isn’t supposed to bend that way….  
It was clearly broken in the middle, and he was bleeding from a deep cut above his eyebrow. 

Higgins dug through his bag pulling out his only first aid kit and set about binding Liam’s injured arm. He created a makeshift sling with the bandages. 

He dug through Liam’s bag hoping to find another first aid kit. 

It was half used but it would work. 

He carefully wrapped Liam’s head with the bandages and propped him up. Higgins moved back to the smashed jet pack. Maybe he could salvage the fuel tank and refill his own empty jet pack. 

He could go get help then! Unfortunately, the fuel tank was also irreparable and completely empty. The twerp was probably almost out anyway. 

Higgins sat on the cold stone and dug through his bag. He fished out a few pieces of wood and with his lighter managed to get a campfire going. 

Higgins was better able to see Liam in the light of the fire. His dark green hair had a fair bit of blood in it, and his pale skin bloomed several sickening shades of purple and blue. No doubt from making contact with the unforgiving stone. 

Even bruised Higgins couldn’t help but feel an odd attraction to the builder. A few months after their initial meeting Higgins heart would beat so fast when Liam was around he thought something was wrong. He marched into the clinic and demanded Xu run tests. He came out of the clinic with an unprecedented diagnosis.

He had a _crush_ on the new builder. 

_It was preposterous. He didn’t get crushes! Or romantic feelings! But still every time he gets close to Liam his knees go weak and his heart beats like a drum in his chest._

_Higgins had tried everything to get rid of his crush. He was snide and rude, accused him of stealing, and even scammed him out of some free parts._

Well… he paid Liam afterward. 

And sent him money when he was running low…

Higgins still tried to avoid him when possible. He wanted to avoid the hammer of his heart and the flush of his cheeks every time he saw him.

_And now Liam was unconscious next to him, in a pit, in the ruins. Which according to his clock closed an hour ago._

They wouldn’t be found until morning at least. 

Higgins couldn’t avoid him now.

Liam came to slowly. His head was pounding and he felt like he was floating. Searing pain radiated from his right arm. He found that it was bound tightly to his chest via bandages. His right eye was slightly obscured by bandages. He blinked his vision clear and saw Higgin was gently adjusting his position, covering him with fiber cloth as a makeshift blanket.

“H-Higgins?”

“Your awake!”

“W-what happened?” Liam attempted to sit up. Higgins held him down.

“Stay down Liam. You hit your head pretty hard.”

“I think that’s the first time you called me by my name.”

"Can it _twerp"_

_“You do like me.”_

Higgins felt his face flush. “N-no I don’t. Your delirious.”

“Are you blushing?”

Higgins face flushed even more. Liam felt his own cheeks flush. Higgins met his eye then looked away, somehow growing redder than Liam thought possible. 

Maybe it was the head injury, maybe it was the moment; maybe Liam was just damn stupid. He pushed himself up with his good arm. When Higgins went to push him back down, (still avoiding eye contact) Liam grabbed his tie and pulled. 

Higgins eyes widened as their lips collided. They were chapped and rough. While Higgins wanted nothing more than to surrender to them he jerked away. “What do you think you're doing?”

“Kissing a really handsome guy”

_“You have a head injury”_

_“You kissed back.”_

Liam was right. He had kissed back a bit. Higgins was sure he would combust. “Listen, You're delirious right now. After we are rescued we can unpack 

_this_.

“Okay… can we cuddle at least?”

_They did have to keep warm somehow…_

“Okay…”

_Higgins couldn’t pass up on something he was sure he would never get to have again.  
_


	2. Are you all there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two lovesick idiots are finally rescued.

Higgins' eyes snapped open at the faint sound of footsteps echoing through the ruins. Higgins shouted at the top of his lungs “Help!”

This shocked Liam awake.

Those footsteps got louder. What proceeded was an awful game of Marco Polo which ended in Arlo shining a light down into the pit that Higgins and Liam were trapped in. Arlo carefully scaled down. When he got to the bottom he immediately looked to Liam, then turned to Higgins. “What happened?”

“Well yesterday I was here late and so was Liam. My pack ran out of fuel and I started calling for help because I could hear someone in here still. Liam came but tripped and fell into the pit. He hit his head pretty hard, and his arms broken.”

Arlo shined a light into Liam’s eyes checking his pupils, before turning back to Higgins. Can you stay down here with him a bit longer? I have to get Xu and the others for this. 

“Sure. I’ll wait.”

Higgins sat back down next to Liam, who turned to look at him. “Where’s he going?”

“He needs help to get you out.”

“Right…. about last night….”

Higgins cocked an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry I sprung that on you.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m not mad.”

“Really?” 

Higgins gave a small nod. “I- I didn’t kiss back because I wasn’t sure if you meant it.”

“Oh. Do you want to try again?”

“When Xu says you can go home I’ll stop by your workshop.”

“Why wait?”

“I need to make sure you're all there first. We can talk about it completely once It's definitive you don’t have a concussion and will forget all this.”

“Okay.”

Higgins continued to tend to Liam until Arlo returned with Sam, Remington, and Xu. They strapped Liam to a stretcher and lifted him out of the pit. Arlo carried Higgins out on his back. Liam was deemed to have a concussion but was otherwise alright to go home. 

With a strict ban on any strenuous work until his arm healed. 

Higgins was given some fluids, had his minor scrapes cleaned, and was sent on his way.

Arlo escorted Liam back to the workshop. He set Liam on the couch. “Do you need anything? Food? Water? Pain meds?”

“No, I'm fine Arlo. Thank you.”

“I need to know something. Higgins was civil to you when you two were stuck together right?”

“Oh yeah. He actually took really good care of me.”

“I figured as much. But considering that you two are very tough competitors I wanted to be sure.”

“Thanks for the concern Arlo, but I’ll be fine now.”

And with that Arlo left the workshop. Higgins watched him walk back up to town from behind some bushes. Once the coast was clear her snuck up to the house and knocked. “It’s me…”

“It’s not locked”

Higgins let himself inside, locking the door behind him. Liam was sitting on the couch, still looking relatively beat up but noticeably grime and blood-free. His arm was now in a proper plaster cast without a sling. Higgins stood in front of Liam. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright. Xu gave me some slightly stronger ibuprofen to help with the pain.”

“So what your saying is, your head is fine?”

“Just fine. Now I’d like an answer to my question.”

Higgins gulped as Liam spoke. 

_“Would you like to try that kiss again?”_


	3. I'm in if you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovesick morons finally get together.

Higgins swallowed thickly, Liam’s word echoing in his head.

He does want to try that kiss again…

Higgins leaned down, Liam immediately gripped his hips and fully pulled him down into his lap. Higgins let out a Yelp and flushed bright red. 

“What do you think you're doing?”

“Well, I think I’m getting a kiss~”

“Not with that attitude you aren’t.”

Liam pouted. “Sorry…”

“Liam… you startled me is all. And…”

“And?”

“That kiss in the ruins was my first.”

There was silence between the two. Liam broke it.

“Let’s do that first kiss over then hm?”

Their lips met, lazily rolling over one another. Higgins was clearly inexperienced, which was honestly a surprise. But regardless Liam pressed on, poking his tongue into the seam between Higgins lips. Higgins let out an involuntary gasp and Liam’s tongue wormed its way into his mouth. 

Higgins felt himself shutter. His eyes shut as he let Liam take control. His mind was consumed by the kiss. Every lick and roll of their lips. Eventually, Liam pulled away for air. 

Liam tilted his head down so their foreheads touched. Higgins's heart was racing, his stomach filled with butterflies. Liam pressed a kiss to his nose. “Was that better?”

Higgins nodded shakily.

Liam ran his hands down Higgins back. “I want you to be mine.”

Higgins was dumbfounded by this. Liam wanted him? Of all people?

“A-are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“I’m sixteen years older than you.”

“And?”

“I’ve been an ass the entire time you’ve lived here.”

“You're hot as hell.”

“I’ve never been with anyone before.”

“Anything else?”

“...” 

“I thought so. Will you be mine? I know I don’t have a heart knot yet or anything…”

“The answer is yes… but I don’t want a heart knot.”

“Really? Why not?”

“Once you get one everyone pesters you about it… and if this is going to be something, I want to keep it private for a while.”

“I can live with that.”

Liam gave Higgins' butt a light squeeze. Higgins smacked his hand away. “Pray tell, you're do you think you're doing?”

“Being cheeky.”

“I agree to date you and now you decide to be a cheeky bastard?”

“Yep and this cheeky bastard would like a kiss”

“I dunno do you deserve it?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. I guess that’s up to you.”

“You are damn lucky you're cute.”

“Can I get that kiss now?”

How could he refuse?

They kissed leisurely, occasionally pulling back for air. They cuddled up on the couch, talking and kissing for the majority of the night. 

When Higgins returned to his workshop that night he had a hickey just under his collar and a full heart.


	4. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Liam gets caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Depression and mention of an eating disorder.

Higgins was in completely uncharted territory. The idea of romance was foreign to him. He found himself over at Liam’s house almost every day, or Liam would find himself at his. There was always something new that he would learn from Liam. 

A new way to kiss, a new sensitive area to press into. A new activity to do or recipes to try.

It was bliss. Bliss that others were starting to notice. When others pressed, he didn’t answer their questions, choosing to change the subject entirely. 

People stopped asking.

When Liam inquired why Higgins was so adamant about keeping things a secret, he cited gust and Albert.

Liam cocked his eyebrow. “How do you know about Gust and Albert?”

“Wait. How do **YOU** know about Gust and Albert?”

“I walked into A&G construction a season ago and caught them kissing. They begged me not to tell.”

“They have been dating for a long time. When they first started Gust gave Albert a heart knot and everybody started pestering them about it. Considering they were a same-sex couple there were a lot of curious and intrusive questions.”

“I had no idea. Albert did tell me they almost broke up a few times…”

“They did break up. Gust stopped eating and had to get treatment in Highwind.”

“Holy crow.”

“After he left Albert went on a ‘business trip’ and he came back with Gust a month later. They are together again but they keep it hidden. Gust still uses a feeding tube sometimes because of it.”

“I had no idea…”

“I know how the people here are, I just want you to myself for a while.”

“I understand completely.”

The relief that followed that conversation was immense, and the two went about their lives. 

Their lives now involved sneaking into each other's homes at night and sneaking out in the morning. Something much easier once Liam had the plaster taken off his arm.

Although trying to be sneaky when your best friend is the civil corps captain doesn’t really work out very well. Because one chilly fall morning as Liam was sneaking out of Higgins workshop, head still swimming with happy hormones; he walked right into something. 

That something happened to be Arlo, who immediately noticed the hickeys on his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to clarify that Gust's eating disorder is not about losing weight in this case. His depression after the breakup caused him to lose his appetite, and by the time he wanted to eat again, he just couldn't. Hence why he still uses a feeding tube sometimes, when he physically can't stand to actually eat, he uses that.


	5. The cats out of the bag now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo learns the truth about our lovesick idiots

“Have a fun night?”

“Arlo?! H-hey fancy meeting you here?”

“So it’s Higgins? Out of everyone, I didn’t expect it to be him.”

“Wha- what are you talking about? Your seeing things…”

“So you sneaking out of Higgins’ workshop with hickey’s on your neck is just a coincidence?”

“Yup, we uh fought?”

“Oh really? So do you want me to arrest him for assault?”

“No! No! Okay fine, can we go back to my place? People are starting to come out for the day.”

Arlo smirked and followed him back to his workshop. Once inside, Liam poured Arlo a cup of coffee and sat with him at the table. Taking in a deep shuddering breath Liam spoke. “Yeah. I’ve been seeing Higgins.”

“Since when?”

“Right after you rescued us in the ruins.”

“Really? When I asked if he was civil to you in the ruins I wasn’t expecting you guys to be on screwing terms.”

“We haven’t done anything yet. He isn’t ready.”

“Has he given you a heart knot?”

“There hasn’t been one exchanged.”

“Is this a Gust and Albert situation?”

“How do you know about that?”

“Who do you think escorted Albert to Highwind?”

“Oh.”

Arlo took a sip of his coffee. “I understand why you guys wanna keep quiet about the whole thing. Remy and I are in the same boat.”

“You know, Remy was the last person I would have guessed.”

“Who would you have guessed?”

“Antione, or maybe Xu.”

Arlo pinched the bridge of his nose. “Well congratulations, you guessed BOTH of my ex’s”

Liam choked on his coffee laughing.

Later that night Higgins snuck into Liam’s workshop through the back door. Liam was in the kitchen cooking. Higgins walked up wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist, burying his face in his shoulder. Liam reached a hand up to lightly scratch his scalp. “Hi, darling.”

“Mmmmm.”

“Your cute when you get all snuggly.”

“M not cute…”

“Right your adorable.”

Higgins conceded at that and was simply content to cuddle his lover. Liam tensed, his voice coming out shaky. “So, don’t freak out….”

“Someone knows.”

“Yeah... I ran into Arlo sneaking out this morning.”

“What happened?”

“We talked, he told me he’s in the same boat.”

“That’s surprising. Who?”

“Remington.”

“That’s not who I was expecting.”

“I said the same thing.”

“Xu or Antoine seems to be more his type.”

“They are. He dated them too.”

“This whole town is filled with secret relationships hun?”

_“Apparently.”_

They sat down to eat. Higgins broke the silence between them. “Am I being selfish?”

Liam quickly swallowed. “What?”

“I know you want to come out with this. Am I being selfish because I’m preventing you from doing so?”

Liam took his hand. “Darling, you aren’t ready yet. That’s something that I have to understand. I care about your comfort over my wants.”

Higgins flushed. “Speaking of wants…”

“Yes?”

“Can we go… _a little further tonight?”_

Liam flushed bright red. “O-oh. Yeah, sure. Whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be SMUT.


	6. The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE SMUT. This chapter is pure porn. ENJOY

After cleaning up from dinner Liam and Higgins sat on Liam’s bed. Even though there was a room divider between them and the front of the house, Higgins still felt exposed. 

Liam noticed his squirming uncomfortably. “Are you alright babe?”

“Yes. I’m a little nervous.”

“I know. This is your first time right?”

“Yeah. Is this yours?”

“I’ve messed around a bit, but I’ve never gone all the way with someone….”

“I don’t know what that entails….”

“I’ll walk you through it okay?”

“Okay…”

Higgins moved to straddle Liam’s lap. Liam placed his hands on Higgins’ hips. “Can I kiss you?”

Higgins nodded and their lips met. Lazily rolling over each other in a way the two of them had perfected in prior months. Liam slipped his tongue into Higgins' mouth, swallowing the airy groan that left him.

Liam began by undoing Higgins' tie, letting it fall to the ground. Then unbuttoning his vest, pushing it off his shoulders. Higgins broke away from the kiss panting. He moved to remove Liam’s top just as Liam finished unbuttoning his own shirt. Liam gently moved to touch the now exposed skin of Higgins's torso. “You are stunning.”

“I don’t look that good…”

“You are the most attractive man I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

Liam attacked Higgins' neck, nibbling on it with vigor. Higgins grasped Liam’s hair and arm, letting out a surprised moan. Liam allowed his hands to wander, thumbing over nipples and pressing into any spot that seemed sensitive.

And there were many.

Liam grasped under Higgins’ thighs lifting him as he stood. He quickly turned and tossed Higgins onto the middle of the bed. Higgins reacted with a quiet gasp as his back made contact with the mattress. Liam had reached for his jeans but stopped. “Is this okay?”

“Y-yeah that’s fine.”

Liam unbuttoned Higgins' pants and carefully pulled them down, his underwear coming with them. 

Higgins was now completely exposed underneath him. Liam stared stunned at the body before him. 

Thin, slightly muscular, skin looser in some areas than others. 

Absolutely gorgeous.

Higgins quickly grew self-conscious under Liam’s stare. “I-I’ll just put my clothes back on…”

Liam pressed a kiss to Higgins' lips. “What are you going on about?”

“You're staring....”

“How could I not? Your everything I ever wanted.”

Higgins flushed. “Wha?”

“I want to ravish you.” 

Liam began to kiss down Higgins' neck. “I want to take you apart with my mouth, with my fingers, with my tongue.”

Liam reached down and rolled a pert nipple between his fingers. “I want to find every single sensitive spot on your body, to work you until you see stars.”

Liam bit into Higgins' shoulder, causing him to let out a loud shuddering moan.

“I’ll make you forget your own name.”

Higgins crashed their lips back together. The kiss was rough and hungry. Higgins reached down and unbuttoned Liam’s jeans, pulling them down his hips, taking his underwear with them. Liam kicked his pants off and kissed down Higgins' chest, leaving a myriad of purple marking as he went. 

Liam sat on his haunches and moved to stroke their cocks together. Roughly the same size, Liam much thicker. Higgins was trying to suppress his moans, covering his mouth as Liam stroked; thumbing over the head and digging into the slit.

_“Mfph~”_

“Now now, let me hear you.”

Liam tweaked a nipple as he ran his thumb over the head again, and was rewarded with a loud moan. 

_“Good boy~”_

Higgins face flushed bright red. Something about being praised stirred something in him. Liam placed a hand on his chest, and Higgins made eye contact. “I'll Be right back okay? I don’t have any lube.”

“Hurry~”

Liam did just that, bounding into the bathroom looking for something, ANYTHING, they could use. His eyes settled on a bottle of almond oil, grabbing it he rushed back into the bedroom.

“Still good? We don’t have to go all the way if you aren’t ready yet.”

“Y-yes… just be gentle with me?”

Liam crawled up and pressed a soft kiss to Higgins' lips. “Of course my love. May I … try something?”

“What is it?”

“I wanna lick you… down there…”

Higgins felt his face flush. “Uh- um I…”

“You can say no Higgins. I won’t be upset.”

“I mean, what’s the point?”

“It feels good? And it’s a good way to warm you up for my fingers.”

“Fingers?”

“Yea? Did- did you think I was just going to stick it in?”

“I mean…”

“That would hurt babe.”

“I always heard it was supposed to…”

“It’s not. I know that for a fact.”

“Okay…”

“The moment soothing hurts you tell me and we will scale back. Okay?”

Higgins nodded and pressed another kiss to Liam’s lips. Liam pulled away and trailed kisses down Higgins’ body before slinging Higgins' legs over his shoulders. He brought his head down and licked a broad stripe over the sensitive skin there. 

Higgins visibly shuddered.

Liam continued, alternating between hard-pressed and delicate kitten licks. The sensations drew wonderful noises from Higgins' throat. High pitched, airy, and needy. 

After a while the furled muscle loosened under his tongue. Liam let Higgins' legs down and coated his fingers in oil. Liam began to insert his pointer finger and was surprised that Higgins’ body seemed to draw him in. 

Higgins let out an airy moan at the sensation. Liam began to thrust his finger in and out, inserting a second once he felt the furled muscle loosen even more. Higgins turned out to be very vocal constantly letting out pleased sighs.

_“Ha~ ha~ mmmmmm~ **fuck!** ”_

“Feels good?”

“Yes~”

Liam chose that moment to curl his fingers upwards, pressing into the little spongy spot that would make Higgins see stars.

_“Ah! **Fuck!** ”_

“Like that?”

Higgins' voice was airy, moaning through his words as Liam kept abusing that spot. 

“Fuck! Ah ah ah! W-what _mmmmmm~_ is t-that? Ah~”

“Prostate, feels good right?”

“Gonna cum!”

Liam carefully pulled his fingers out, he carefully rubbed over his hips and thighs; letting him come down from the edge. “You okay?”

“Mmhmm. You can put it in now~”

“Who is this little minx that replaced my boyfriend?”

“Why don’t you fuck me and find out?”

Liam responded by pushing in. Slowly, tenderly. Higgins had the most phenomenal reaction. Eyes widening as he was stretched open. Scrambling for purchase in the sheets. Liam bottomed out and after a moment, Higgins let out a shuddering whine. A demand wrapped in lust and desire. 

“Move~”

Liam did, slowly getting Higgins used to the sensation. Higgins controlled the pace, slow and gentle turned to something a bit rougher. Liam wasn’t complaining, Higgins insides clung to him. 

It was like Higgins was made for him.

While Higgins controlled the speed, Liam controlled the angle; and after a bit of experimenting, Liam got what he was after. 

A surprised shout, begging for more. “There~ there~ oh god right there!”

Liam picked up the pace, just a bit. He gripped Higgins and stroked. Once, twice, and just like that…

Higgins face was something to behold. Eyes rolled back, jaw slack. His tongue flopped out of his mouth as his back arched. Liam only barely caught a glimpse before Higgins clamped down on him like a vice. Liam collapsed on top of Higgins twitching as he finished. 

Higgins was shaking as he reached up to hold Liam against him. His heart was pounding, his breathing ragged, and his brain swum with happy fog.

Liam pushed himself off Higgins's chest and pulled out. He grabbed his discarded tee-shirt and carefully cleaned the mess on their stomachs before collapsing boneless next to Higgins. 

Higgins splayed himself across Liam’s side, pillowing his head on Liam’s bicep. Riding high on endorphins Higgins said the first thing that came to mind. “I love you.”

Liam hugged him closer. “I love you too. So so much.”

They fell asleep intertwined.


	7. This isn't what it looks like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babe, I swear this isn't what it looks like....

The seasons ebbed from fall to winter and then back to spring. A full year together.

A year of secret kisses and lingering glances. Of secret dates and dinners with not only Gust and Albert but also Arlo and Remington.

It was bliss. 

Liam checked his mailbox that morning to find a letter from Mei. The two had gotten close since he agreed to help build up the Portia newspaper. Now the paper was thriving and he and Mei were good friends. They had their weekly meetups for dinner and drinks at the round table, went hiking in the desert, she even interviewed him for the paper!

So he wasn’t necessarily surprised when he found a letter from her in his mailbox.

_Hey there Builder wielder!_

_Come meet me under the wishing tree tonight! There’s something I want to ask you._

_-Mei_

Hmmm, what could she have to ask him? 

The question ebbed in Liam’s mind as he went about his day. Handing in commissions, and gathering resources. The sun had set by the time he met Mei in the central plaza under the wishing tree. “Hey Mei!”

“Hi.”

Liam sat next to her. “What’s the news?”

“Well… there is something I’ve been wanting to tell you…”

“What is it?”

Liam saw the red yarn handle and immediately knew. 

“You see…”

“Mei, I have to cut you off. I can’t accept.”

“Oh, you don’t feel the same.”

“I don’t, you're a lovely girl and you’ll make someone very happy I’m sure. But I’m with someone else.”

“Oh, I see. Can we still be friends?”

“Of course!”

As Mei stood she dropped the heart knot. Liam, without thinking picked it up and handed it to her. 

A familiar gasp echoed through the quiet plaza. Liam looked in horror to see his boyfriend walking over to them. Liam’s heart sank. “Higgins, this isn’t what it looks like.”

Higgins' voice shook with quiet rage. “I trusted you…”

Liam noticed tears in his eyes. “Darling I swear it’s not what it looks like.” Liam reached for Higgins’ arm. Higgins jerked away.

“Don’t touch me, you lying bastard.”

“Let me expla…”

Higgins was yelling now. “I don’t want to hear anything you have to say. I gave you **_everything_** I had and ….”

Higgins turned and ran, reaching his workshop quickly. Liam ran after him but was too late.

Higgins slammed the door behind him, leaving his heart with the man he thought loved him more than anything.

Liam was pounding on the door. Pleading with Higgins to just listen. Mei looked on in shocked horror. At worst she was expecting a simple no, nothing could have prepared her for this. 

She left Liam alone. She had done enough damage.


	8. Eat damn you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gust makes sure Liam eats something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of an eating disorder.

Gust was sitting across from Liam who had yet to take a bite of his sandwich. He sat there occasionally poking at a carrot stick or a slice of pepper, but never made an attempt to eat one.

“You have to eat something Liam.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You haven’t eaten in three days.”

“I said I’m not hungry.”

“You aren’t leaving the table unless you eat.”

“Eating makes me nauseous right now.”

_**“Because you haven’t eaten in three days”** _

“I just can’t Gust.”

“I know damn well you can. You have to eat something otherwise you're going to end up in Highwind as I did.”

Liam finally picked up part of the sandwich. It was hummus and greens on wheat bread, cut into small sections. Something Gust clearly replicated from his time at the clinic in Highwind. He took a bite, thoroughly chewed, and swallowed. 

He felt horridly nauseous at first, but the next thing he knew the plate in front of him was clear. When Liam looked up, Gust’s smile was of genuine relief. 

“I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks. I needed that.”

“It’s what I needed two years ago.”

Liam’s eyes traced the pale yellow tube that ran up Gust's neck, across his face, and up his nose. 

“Does it hurt?”

“The tube? It did when I used to resist it. Sometimes it’s uncomfortable, but Albert’s always careful when he puts it in.”

“What should I do now?”

“Honestly? You can’t really do anything. Higgins is stubborn, but he does love you. I honestly don’t know what you could do.”

Liam nodded solemnly and resigned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to make it clear that I am not insinuating that if Gust were made to eat early on that it would have cured him. It's Gust expressing that he wished someone would have been there supporting him like he was supporting Liam. Eating disorders are complex issues and I do not claim to be an expert or understand them fully.


	9. Mei fixes things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei puts an end to the madness

It had taken a couple of days but Mei finally managed to find Higgins. 

Alone. 

She snuck into the ruins and into the section where he was mining. “Higgins.”

His voice held a hurt tone. “What do you want?”

“Well, I want you to listen to me.”

“It’s bad enough that you steal him from me. Do you have to kick me while I’m down? I don’t want to hear anything you have to say.”

“Five minutes. Just give me five minutes, then I won’t ever bother you again.”

“You have five minutes. Talk.”

“I confessed to Liam.”

“I saw.”

“You don’t understand.”

“I think I understand perfectly."

“No, you don-“

“I know what I saw.”

“Well, what you didn’t see is how he didn’t even let me finish confessing .”

“What?”

“He saw the heart knot and stopped me mid-sentence. He said he already had someone. He told me he was in love.”

“H-he did?”

“Of course he did you stubborn bastard! You are everything to him!”

“I fucked up Mei…”

“Yeah, you did.”

“Would he even take me back?”

“He’s a lovesick puppy that one. Of course, he will.”

“Thank you, I have to go fix some things…”

“You do that. You’ll probably need this.”

Mei tucked a heart knot into Higgins palm.

Higgins began to make his way out of the ruins. “Oh and Higgins?”

Higgins turned to face Mei again. “You better take care of him.”

“I will.”

And with that Higgins ran.


	10. Heart Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the end. Our lovesick idiots are together again

Higgins rushed down the hill, through town, and out the peach plaza gate. He finally came to a halt in front of Liam’s workshop. His blood ran cold upon thinking of their fight, and the insecurity rushed over him. 

He swallowed it down. He needed to make things right.

He knocked briskly on the door. It was odd knocking again after having his own key for months. It wasn’t Liam who answered the door but Gust. “Higgins”

“Hello, Gust.”

Gust looked down and saw the heart knot grasped firmly in his hands. “Finally got your head out of your ass I see.”

“Yeah I know I screwed up.”

“You sure did. But I’m not here to judge you on that.”

“Your not?”

“I’m here for Liam.”

“Do you think he’ll take me back?”

“Of course. He loves you.”

Higgins visibly relaxed. Gust continued. “You better take care of him.”

“I promise.”

With that Gust sauntered out the gate and back up the path to town. Higgins walked into the house, closing the door behind him. Out from the bathroom walked Liam. His face was pale, the dark circles under his eye prominent. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. 

it was clear he had been crying.

“Higgins? Why are you here?”

“Mei explained everything to me. I’ve been an ass.”

“...”

“Listen, I know this won’t fix everything but.. we can work this out. Please will you take me back?”

Higgins presented Liam with the heart knot. Liam took it, stroking his thumb along the silken rope of the handle. Liam threw his arms around Higgins neck. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.”

They stood there and held each other for a long while before Higgins scooped Liam up and took him to bed. 

He had a lot of making up to do, and all night to do it.


End file.
